


Face your true feelings

by CureIcy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon never said it didn’t happen, F/F, Feelings, Feelings no format, Homura’s life is a time travel fix-it gone wrong, POV Akemi Homura, Time Travel, kinda wonky- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureIcy/pseuds/CureIcy
Summary: Homura didn’t mean to fall in love again this month. She didn’t mean for any of this to happen. She wanted to let herself be a person again, for just one month.She forgot how much it hurt.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Face your true feelings

In the 27th timeline, back when she was still keeping track, it had rained that fateful night. After driving Kyubey away from Madoka’s window, Madoka had looked out and seen only a girl in the rain, drenched and alone. Without a second thought, she invited Homura inside, pushing towels and hot chocolate on her and fretting like a mother hen.

_ You don’t have to do this, _ Homura had said.

_ But I want to. _ Even then, Madoka’s determination was clear.  _ The world is cruel, but if I have a chance to make it any better for someone else, I will. _

There were no witches, no contracts formed in that timeline; Mami Tomoe died alone with no one to grieve her, and Kyoko Sakura came to take her place like clockwork. 

Sayaka pursued a brief relationship with Kyosuke that was as quick and confusing as a hurricane; she fell in love, struggled through highs and lows, and broke her heart before putting it back together. Perhaps it was a bit sore, but Sayaka’s heart was stronger for it. Hitomi; seeing her example, decided to swear off boys for the rest of the year. That would have put a stop to her love life, but Hitomi was very much attracted to girls as well, as much as she tried to deny it. And she certainly did try, but couldn’t keep it up forever. 

Fortunately, Madoka was there to help her come to terms with it.  _ Boys and girls are both cute; you can like them both! I do,  _ the pink haired girl said cheerfully.

Homura could have sworn Madoka was a lesbian, but she also could have sworn that Kyosuke played guitar, not violin.

This time, she let herself get close to Madoka— first by accident, then all at once. It was like falling in love all over again, with someone who was Madoka, but also not quite, and it left her heart reeling and aching.

She took solace in the fact that not much had really changed; perhaps little things like labels and instruments had shifted, but Madoka was still the same kind girl with a heart too big for her own good.

Madoka made her laugh, for the first time in over a year.

Madoka invited her over and slept by her side. It was chaste, and sweet, and warmer than Homura knew was possible. Her little apartment was cold and lonely, but Madoka’s house was full of life.

Madoka never asked why Homura disappeared sometimes, and reappeared by her side as a cluster of gunshots sounded in quick succession.

Madoka was with Homura in that shelter when Walpurgisnacht came.  _ Tatsuya, this is my girlfriend, Homura, _ she said to her little brother. 

_ Shouldn’t she be with her family? _ Madoka’s mother asked worriedly.

Homura smiled, a bittersweet motion.  _ I am. _

Madoka shielded Homura with her body when Walpurgisnacht crashed through the ceiling in an explosion of fire and metal.

Madoka smiled as she died for the twenty-fifth time.  _ Homura...I need to tell you— _

And Homura was swept away in the endless loop of time to relive this month again, and woke up crying in a hospital bed with no one to understand.


End file.
